


imagine being loved by me

by adorkable



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Что не так? — спрашивает Чибс.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Jax Teller
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> заебал меня этот сериал, сил нет

— Что не так? — спрашивает Чибс.

Из всех формулировок он словно намеренно выбирает самую бестолковую. Такую, на которую Джекс может ответить: _всё_.   
Они стоят так близко, что Джекс может без проблем разглядеть седину в чужих волосах и морщины вокруг глаз. 

—Что не так? — повторяет Чибс.

Давит на больное, ненавязчиво напоминает, что у Джекса всё равно от него слишком много секретов. И на выманивание каждого нет времени. Чёрт, да у самого Джекса нет времени на то, чтобы думать обо всём том дерьме, которое приходится проворачивать втайне ото всех. И втайне от Чибса тоже.

— Ты знаешь, — сжимает зубы и старается не стиснуть кулаки. У него нет причин злиться на Чибса. На кого угодно, но только не на него.   
— Нет, Джеки, я уже ничего... — он выдыхает со свистом, устало и тяжко.

Опускает плечи, у Джекса от этого вида на кончике языка появляется горечь. Чибс устал не меньше, чем Джекс. И если бы он узнал хоть что-то ещё, может, — но только может — ему бы стало легче.   
_Нет_ , — напоминает себе Джекс. Он не должен подставлять ещё и Чибса. Единственного, кто не предал его. Единственного, кого не приходится чуть ли не каждый день целовать в щёку, как Иуду, и напоминать, что нужно делать, чтобы не потерять доверие.  
(Вот только как потерять то, чего нет?)  
Целовать... Мысль задевает внутри то, что должно уже было бы умереть. Джекс вспоминает про Тару. Ту, что подарила ему ребёнка, ту, что помогала ему с Абелем, ту, что стала холодной, стала чужой. Ей не хочется смотреть в глаза, её не хочется обнимать, а занятия сексом превратились во что-то почти уродливое. В то, в чём нет любви, нет гордости, нет будущего.

— Ничего? — Джекс сам подходит ещё ближе, рука тянется накрыть плечо Чибса.

Он теперь трогает его почти постоянно, даже Лыба стал замечать. Замечать, но молчать.

— Ничего не понимаешь? — пробует снова Джекс. Пальцами он сжимает жилетку и чувствует, что та ещё не успела остыть после поездки под беспощадным солнцем.  
— Или ничего не хочу понимать, — взгляд Чибса мечется, не может выбрать, куда смотреть — на Джекса (на его губы или ему в глаза) или на стенку. Ощущение, что Чибс с большей радостью бы сейчас смотрел на очередное закапывание трупа, о котором полиция ещё не скоро узнает.   
— Я и не заставляю, — голос срывается, получается почти шёпот.

Джекс всё не отпускает и не отпускает Чибса, а потом и вовсе тянет его на себя, уже готовый почувствовать знакомое прикосновение ладоней к спине. Где-то он читал, что объятья способны снять стресс. И чтобы избавиться от накопленного стресса Джексу пригодился бы эдак год, проведённый в кольце рук другого человека.  
Но Чибс его не обнимает. Одной рукой отводит растрепавшиеся волосы со лба, а вторую кладёт под жилетку, сжимает между пальцами немного влажную ткань футболки.

— А что ты делаешь, Джеки? — Чибс теперь смотрит ему в глаза и проверяет их обоих на прочность.

Джекс уже давно сломался и даже себе перестал пытаться доказать обратное. Джексу много не нужно. Джексу вполне достаточно пары прикосновений и пары слов — у него что-то внутри то ли встаёт на место, то ли окончательно откалывается.   
Каждый вечер он уже не тот, что был утром. И когда Чибс так близко, ну, у Джекса просто нет шанса. Нет рядом никого, кто помог бы ему не сделать глупость, на которую его подбивает Чибс. 

— Ничего хорошего, — отвечает Джекс, он уже держит Чибса за шею, притягивает его ближе.

Они не целуются ещё несколько мгновений, ровно столько, чтобы Джекс успел прикрыть глаза, пока Чибс поддевает его нос своим (почти шутя, есть в этом жесте что-то из далёкого прошлого, когда всё не только казалось простым, но и было). Судорожный выдох друг другу в приоткрытые губы, а после Джекса сметает и сносит. Восторгом и ужасом — той же смесью, что охватила его, когда он впервые прокатился на байке.  
Чибс целует его глубже, прижимает к себе ладонью, уже уверенно лежащей на пояснице. Джекс срывается и стонет, в ответ Чибс гладит его по волосам, успокаивает, но поцелуй не прерывает.  
 _Ничего хорошего_ , — мысленно повторяет Джекс.  
Он не замечает, как начинает стягивать с Чибса жилет, не замечает, что пропускает вдохи, и не сразу замечает, что Чибс уже держит его в руках, стараясь не дать ничего сделать.   
В чужом взгляде безграничная тоска, Джексу не нужно много времени, чтобы заметить её. 

— Что не так? — настала его очередь задать этот бестолковый вопрос.

Чибс мотает головой и отпускает его, делает несколько шагов назад, создавая между ними пространство. Джекс переводит дыхание и пытается заставить себя не сказать вслух что-то вроде: _не_ _покидай_ _меня_.  
Потому что это глупость, он знает, что Чибс так не сделает. Кто угодно, но не он.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> таймлайн? какой таймлайн.... какой-то юный, ай гес

— Ты явно что-то напутал, — звучит из-за спины, когда Джекс пытается зайти к себе в комнату.

Чибс.

— Не подскажешь, что именно? — он устал, но ему весело, ехать домой не хочется, да и он пьян, а поездку на машине едва ли в состоянии выдержать и не проблеваться.  
— Вечеринка там, — Чибс показывает в начало коридора, в руке у него зажата ополовиненная бутылка медового виски. Нетипичный выбор.  
— Тогда почему ты, — Джекс приваливается к дверному косяку, волосы лезут в глаза, в груди бурлит что-то, что получило дополнительный заряд энергии от выпивки: — здесь?  
— Там слишком шумно, — закатывает глаза Чибс и улыбается аккуратно. 

Так он улыбается трезвым. Что-то не сходится, а Джекс не улавливает, потому что его не сильно подобные мелочи беспокоят в данный момент. 

— Старик, так это же вечеринка, — смеётся Джекс. Его ведёт в сторону, но он вовремя хватается за косяк. Чибс дёргается к нему в ту же секунду, но в итоге делает шаг и останавливается. Угроза миновала.

Если Джекс и дальше будет вот так беседовать, не в состоянии даже сесть на кровать, то всё может повториться.

— Ладно, раз у тебя сегодня чувствительный слух, — он поворачивается и заходит в тёмную комнату: — то можешь присоединиться. 

Он уверен, что звучит достаточно внятно, вот только смешок Чибса доказывает обратное. Джекс фыркает себе под нос и вытирает рот. Нужно умыться, это сделает его бодрее.  
Стянув кроссовки, Джекс тащит с себя и жилетку, накидывает её на спинку стула и собирается уже избавиться от футболки, но останавливается. Ладно, это подождёт.  
Свет не включает нигде, плещёт себе холодной водой в лицо и чистит зубы, наверняка уделывая всю раковину в пасте. Вкус мяты приятнее, чем кислый привкус, оставшийся после текилы и пива. Ему бы стоило поесть заранее, но не судьба.  
Когда Джекс возвращается обратно, у него мокрый ворот футболки, додумался вытереться ею, а не полотенцем. Чибс сидит на кровати и вертит в руках бутылку.

— Что с настроением сегодня? — спрашивает Джекс, он плюхается рядом, прижимаясь к Чибсу бедром. — Неужели, всех дамочек разобрали и ты остался с разбитым сердцем?

Чибс в ответ смеётся хрипло и неловким движением скользит пальцем по губам.

— Как у тебя всё легко, Джеки, — он делает неровный глоток, так что приходится ещё раз вытереть губы.  
— Ну-ка, дай мне, может, это у тебя вискарь такой, что располагает к сопливому настроению? — Джекс вытаскивает из пальцев Чибса бутылку и делает осторожный глоток. После пасты вкус у виски совсем не медовый и до непонятного странный. Джексу точно не стоит пить, но он упрямится, и раз Чибс не хочет болтать, то, так и быть, Джекс не развалится из-за того, что ляжет спать позже и сделает это совсем уж в сопли. — Нет, виски нормальный, а вот ты...

Он лениво закидывает Чибсу руку на плечо и трясёт того. Джексу не хочется, чтобы Чибс грустил. 

— Мне надо идти, — глухо говорит Чибс.

Джекс разглядывает бутылку, которую упёр в левое колено. На правом колене неожиданно обнаруживается ладонь Чибса. Лежит там неподвижно, но сжимает при этом достаточно крепко, чтобы это не укрылось от внимания.

— Тебе же там шумно? — напоминает Джекс и делает ещё глоток. Ему не то, чтоб удобно обнимать Чибса и он перемещает ладонь, касается теперь кончиками пальцев чужих волос, руку до конца не убирает.  
— Там шумно, а здесь тоже никакого покоя, — выговаривает Чибс, в голосе слышен намёк на смех.  
— Тебе не угодишь, приятель, — Джекс тянет ему бутылку. Чибс убирает руку с колена Джекса и забирает выпивку.

Джекс сквозь вату опьянения слышит вечеринку, она и не думает стихать. Там всем весело. 

— Из-за чего ты грустишь, Филип? — он не устал пытаться, никогда не устаёт.

Так редко Джекс называет Чибса по имени, то тот каждый раз удивляется, как первый. На лице (на его половине, больше Джекс не может разглядеть) написано: _Ты ещё помнишь, ещё не забыл?_

— Это не тот вопрос, на который я хочу сейчас отвечать, — вздыхает Чибс. Делает ещё глоток. Хлопает Джекса по колену и упирается в него, чтобы встать, но Джекс его тянет назад, хватается за плечо сильно и не даёт двинуться с места.  
— Так и оставишь меня? — спрашивает и усмехается. Футболка всё ещё влажная, Джекс оттягивает воротник, как раз в тот момент, когда Чибс поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— А что, хочешь сказку на ночь? 

Улыбается, а в голосе ни намёка на веселье.

— Или поцеловать тебя, где болит? — взгляд Чибса перемещается к левой брови Джекса, где синяк и не думает сходить, а рану он продолжает упорно ковырять каждый день, не давая зажить.  
— Ну? — он облизывает нижнюю губу и прикусывает её, чтобы не заржать. Если бы весельем можно было поделиться так просто, Чибс бы уже не сидел хмурый. И точно не сидел бы в комнате Джекса. 

Это самый странный пьяный разговор из всех, что у него случались. Джекс помнит их достаточно. 

— Раз ты так просишь, — Чибс скидывает с себя его руку, кладёт ладонь на затылок Джекса, сжимает между пальцами волосы и тянет к себе. Джекс сразу же закрывает рот и зачем-то прикрывает глаза.

Чибс аккуратно целует его возле брови, очерчивая контур синяка губами. Прикасается раз пять или шесть, Джекс сбивается со счёта, когда пальцами цепляется за одеяло. Его ведёт ещё хлеще, чем у двери несколько минут назад.

— Доволен? — выдыхает ему в лицо Чибс. 

Его пальцы всё ещё в волосах Джекса. Словно, если Джекс скажет, что, нет, он недоволен и Чибс херово постарался, тот попробует исправить положение.  
Джекс не отвечает долго и только зажмуривается крепче. Он не хочет знать, что может найти во взгляде Чибса.  
И как будто трезвеет, но не от ужаса, а от другого. Не собирается это «другое» никак называть. Лучше не давать подобным вещами имени, тогда у них не будет веса, тогда...  
Чибс гладит его по волосам, отпускает потихоньку и медленно отстраняется. Проходит пара секунд, когда он перестаёт касаться Джекса и старается отодвинуться в сторону (в очередной попытке уйти), а Джекс снова не даёт.  
Берёт его за запястье и укладывает ладонь себе на шею. Чибс всё позволяет.  
Улыбается, когда чувствует, как палец ласково гладит под ухом. Тепло и спокойно, такой жест способен убаюкать и возможно в детстве именно так Джекс быстрее всего засыпал.

— Скула у меня тоже болит, — не врёт, пусть на той и нет следа. Позавчера ещё был, противный жёлтый цвет.

Чибс хмыкает и касается сухими губами левой скулы. Заставляет Джекса повернуть голову, неспешно и зеркально повторяет поцелуи с правой стороны. Опережает мысли Джекса.  
Чибс точно не пьяный. Возможно, грусть хуже, чем опьянение.  
Теперь Джексу уже самому не так весело.  
Он не знает, какую глупость сказать ещё и не пытается прыгнуть выше головы. Не в том состоянии для подобных трюков.  
Ему стоит отпустить Чибса, если тот хочет уйти. И стоит спросить его о чём-то. Спросить, уж не из-за самого ли Джекса тот грустит.  
Джекс всё же открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Чибса. Тот в ответ смотрит тяжело, дышит приоткрытым ртом. Заторможенно Джекс думает, видел ли уже подобное. Видел ли подобное именно в свой адрес? Или пропускал всегда? Или никогда такого не было и сейчас тоже ему мерещится, потому что света почти нет, что он в состоянии разглядеть ещё и пьяный?  
Стоит Джексу потянуться вперёд, не закрывая глаз, как Чибс сжимает пальцы у него на плече, давит на один из синяков, заставляя Джекса зашипеть.

— Мне пора, Джеки, — слова едва различимы. 

Джекс поднимает брови и закусывает нижнюю губу, показывая, что он нихрена не верит, что Чибсу куда-то пора. У них тут явно что-то интереснее, чем у остальных в здании.  
Сказать ничего не получается.  
Вместо этого он обиженно и шумно выдыхает через нос. Трясущимися пальцами отводит волосы, которые так и лезут в глаза, в сторону.  
В этот раз Чибс встаёт, Джекс ему не мешает.  
Не мешает, но продолжает смотреть снизу вверх, а потом и вовсе стягивает с себя футболку. Чибс, собравшийся уходить, не двигается с места, пока Джекс швыряет футболку в сторону и сдувает с лица волосы.

— Ну? — спрашивает. Он прекрасно знает, о чём это «ну».

 _Ты остаёшься или ты уходишь?_  
Для этого вообще не нужно много слов, а Джекс думает, что ляпнет что-то ещё. Пытается спасти момент непонятно зачем. 

— Завтра поговорим, — Чибс перехватывает бутылку другой рукой и идёт к двери.

Джекс откидывается на кровать и тянется рукой вниз. Он прикрывает глаза, когда сжимает стояк сквозь джинсы и поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Чибс смотрит на него, держась за ручку.  
С губ срывается стон. Джекс позволяет ему сорваться.  
Стоит только прикрыть глаза в ожидании, как Джекс понимает, что ошибся — Чибс уходит и тихо закрывает за собой дверь.  
_Поговорим утром_ , — думает Джекс.  
Он не думает о Таре. Он думает о тепле, о чём-то неторопливом. И пока мысли лениво перетекают одна в другую, Джекс засыпает.  
Утром он уже не уверен, что ему это не приснилось. У Чибса опухшее лицо, а на шее видны засосы и даже пара царапин.  
Тиг шутит:

— Ты себе львицу нашёл в наших краях? Хрен тебе не оттяпала?

Чибс молча прикуривает сигарету, пряча лицо за дымом. Весь день Джекс пытается поймать его взгляд, то Чибс смотрит куда угодно, только не на него.


End file.
